Nunca pensé
by fearvap
Summary: Bella es estudiante de medicina con una vida aburrida y con traumas. Un dia ella conoce a Edward quien tiene una relación con otra mujer hace casi 5 años. ¿que pasará con Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas de la vida**

Me llamo Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella desde que tengo uso de razón. Tengo veintiuno y estudio medicina en la universidad David Geffen, california. Fue ahí cuando todo empezó. Me mudé a la ciudad de los Ángeles apenas cumplí los dieciocho años y mi vida es como la de cualquier persona, simple y aburrida. Asistir a clases, salir con mi mejor amiga a fiestas o de compras, mirar chicos, etc. Nunca he vivido la emoción de algo alocado o un amor que me descontrole.

Mi mejor amiga, Alice, esta de novia con Jasper. A veces cuando los veo juntos me pone un poco celosa en la forma en cómo se aman. Alice, tiene veinticuatro años, es delgada, de pelo largo y castaño claro y unos envidiables ojos verdes que ojalas los tuviera yo. Es un poco alocada y a veces siento que le falta un tornillo. Es alegre, un poco exagerada en algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando ella siente que tiene la razón y Jasper tiene veintitrés años. Es moreno y muy distinto a Alice. Él es callado, casi no habla, es como un anciano en un cuerpo joven. Cuando salimos a fiestas con nuestro grupo de amigos, él es como el aguafiestas. Solo se conforma con tomarse un trago y quedarse sentado. Mientras que Alice, es impulsiva y le encantan las fiestas, sobre todo bailar y cantar (a pesar que no es muy afinada). Pero a pesar de ser polos totalmente opuestos, ambos se quieren o por lo menos eso se ve.

Siempre estamos juntos, como un trio, donde yo sería la persona que toca un violín mientras ellos están juntos. Es algo que me enferma, pero siento que no puedo negarme cuando ellos me invitan a algún lugar para pasarlo los tres. Quisiera que eso terminara.

Con Alice nos conocemos hace exactamente casi tres años y ella me quiere tanto que incluso me trata como su hermana menor. Me defiende y a veces me trata como si ella fuera mi mamá y no es por quejarme pero a veces es algo q me pudre. Porque en ciertas cosas yo soy más madura que ella. Además se mete en cosas de mi vida y me aconseja cuando yo no quiero sus consejos, pero aun así, la soporto.

De los siete días de la semana, pasamos juntas seis días, nos vemos todos los días, la conozco de pies a cabeza. Ella se va a vacacionar conmigo a Forks, pero quisiera que eso cambiara. Yo la quiero… de verdad que sí, pero a veces pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, aburre. No hayo el día de poder conocer a alguien y despegarme un poco de ella.

Un día en unas de nuestras juntas conocí a Edward. Un chico de 1.70, delgado, moreno de ojos extraños, ya que sus ojos eran de dos colores a la vez. Verdes y pardos, y a su alrededor eran plomos. Con una pequeña barba debajo de sus labios. A mí, en lo personal no me gustan los hombres con barba, pero él se veía muy bien. Era muy guapo, bastante diría yo. Vestía de camisa a rayas color blanco y jeans. Me gustaba su estilo y sobre todo sus labios gruesos, pero estaba acompañado de una chica, supuse que era su novia. Era bastante de saciada y no muy linda que digamos. Al pasar el rato, noté que él me miraba demasiado, pero no le preste atención ya que su novia estaba con él. Hombre tenía que ser. Estando con su novia al lado y él mirándome fijamente a mí. Me paré para bailar y no mirarlo, me era difícil ya que era muy lindo, pero apenas me paré del sillón, él también lo hizo para acercarse a mí, pero al momento de acercarse, un chico me sacó a bailar, por lo que acepté de inmediato, para no tener que bailar con Edward. Después de unas horas en la fiesta todos nos fuimos a las cuatro treinta de la mañana y pensé que no lo vería más, asique por un lado estaba tranquila. Casi no toqué tema con él, asique quedé con la conciencia tranquila.

El transcurso de las horas y días pasaban y ya para los seis meses todo seguía igual. Aburrida. Ninguno de mis compañeros me gustaba o me atraía, por lo que seguía estando sola y sin un novio a mi lado, pero estaba feliz estando como estaba. Suena aburrido, pero estaba acostumbrada.

Un día volví a salir con Alice y Jasper a unas de sus fiestas con nuestro grupo de amigos. Se encontraba Victoria con su novio James. Victoria era amiga de la infancia de Alice. James estudiaba en otra ciudad a unas ocho horas en auto y Victoria en otra universidad aquí en los ángeles, por lo que ellos tenían una relación a larga distancia. ¿Cómo podía funcionar eso? ¿Acaso existe tanta confianza como para tener una relación así? Pero ellos llevaban tres años juntos. Quizás en el amor todo es posible. Después de un rato conversando los cincos, llegó Edward y se sentó a mi lado. Lo noté un poco nervioso y no estaba con su novia que había visto hace seis meses atrás. ¿Habían terminado? Traté de no tomarlo mucho en cuenta, pero él me buscó conversación.

-Hola. – me dijo de pronto con la voz un poco tiritona.

-Hola. – le respondí mirándolo a los ojos. Sentí algo extraño en mí. Como mariposas en mi estómago. ¿Por qué? Si yo no lo conocía. Sentí que me sonrojé.

-¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo – agregó de pronto sonriendo.

-Muy bien gracias ¿y tú? – no quería ser cortante, asique traté de relajarme, pero no podía. Él me tenía nerviosa.

-Bien también.

No sabía que hablar con él. Traté de poner atención a las cosas que hablaban Victoria y Alice, pero sentía que Edward me miraba y cuando levante mi vista hacia Jasper, él mi miró y me hizo una seña. Supe de inmediato a lo que se refería. Él quería que hablara con Edward, mientras que él y James hablaban entre ellos, al igual que Alice y Victoria.

-Disculpa. – me dijo de pronto. – ¿Tu eres compañera de carrera de Alice?

-Sí. – sonreí tan amablemente como pude. – Compañeras y amigas. Somos como hermanas. – volví a sonreír.

-Eso es bueno. – me sonrió de pronto. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Sentí que me sonrojé y bajé mi mirada.

-¿Y tú que es lo que estudias? – mordí mi labio inferior. Noté que dirigió su mirada hacia mis labios.

-Ingeniería comercial. – me sonrió. – Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿tienes la misma edad que Alice? – me preguntó un poco curioso y con su mirada buscando mis ojos.

-No… tengo veintiuno – me avergoncé y di una pequeña sonrisa. Yo era la más pequeña del grupo. Y no es que eso sea malo, pero a veces soy un poco más inmadura en mis pensamientos o en mis gustos, por lo que me esforzaba por no quedar en ridículo frente a otras personas.

-Yo tengo veintiséis. – lo miré fijamente a sus ojos cuando me dijo su edad.

-¿Enserio? – sonreí – Representas por lo menos unos veintitrés. – sonrió al escucharme decir que representaba menos.

-¿Y tu novio no vendrá?

-¿Acaso eso funciona? – sonreí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mencionar a mi novio para corregirte. – di una pequeña carcajada y él a la vez también.

-Eres rápida. - sonrió

-En ciertas ocasiones. – sonreí. – Pero es difícil que llegue.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque no tengo. – sonreí.

Comenzamos a hablar de temas y nos olvidamos que estábamos con Alice, Jasper, Victoria y James. Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo mientras nosotros conversábamos y nos reíamos de nuestras historias. Miraba fijamente sus ojos, sus labios rojos y carnosos mojados por el trago que había pedido. Miré cada uno de sus detalles de su rostro, hasta cuando Alice me sacó de mi estado de niña tonta e ingenuamente enamorada.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Bella?

-¿Ah? ¿Sobre qué…?

-Sobre los celos en una pareja…

-Opino… la verdad no lo sé. Yo no soy celosa. – me reí.

-¿No eres celosa? – me pregunto Edward un poco sorprendido.

-Es que nunca he sentido celos. ¿Para qué sentir celos? Eso es solo inseguridad de la persona.

-¡Ay! Bella… dices eso, porque jamás te has enamorado. – dijo de pronto Alice. No supe que pensar en ese momento. No sabía si sentirme avergonzada o tonta. – Ya te quiero ver cuando te enamores de verdad… sentirás celos hasta que te mueras. – comenzó a reírse

-¿Bella? ¿Alguna vez has sido infiel? – me preguntó Victoria.

-Jamás. – respondí de forma segura. – Jamás he sido infiel y tampoco lo sería.

-Ay… pero Bella, quizás nunca has estado en el momento. – me rebatió Victoria.

-Te equivocas. Cuando yo he estado con mis antiguos novios, tuve muchas oportunidades para ser infiel, pero no lo he hecho, porque a mí no me gustaría que me lo hicieran. Para que hacer algo de lo cual me pueda arrepentir. Aparte si estoy con un novio, es porque lo quiero y lo respeto.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar. – me dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Edward? ¿Y tu novia? – dijo Jasper de pronto.

-No quiso venir. – respondió con un tono distinto con el que él me hablaba. ¿Novia? ¿Entonces aún seguía con esa fea de hace seis meses atrás? Edward y Jasper se quedaron hablando de otro tema y yo me uní a los chicos. Pasó su buen rato, cuando sentí que Edward me tiró un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con él. Lo miré y sonreí.

-Ya Edward, abraza a Bella. – le dijo Jasper en tono burlesco

-¡Sí! Hace un bostezo y la abrazas. – todos comenzaron a reírse mientras que yo estaba como tomate de lo avergonzada que estaba. Edward no dudó en hacerlo para bromear.

-Ahora tómale la mano. – le dijo Alice. Miré a Edward y comencé a reírme.

-Vasta. – dije riéndome.

-Ya… Edward si Bella no muerde. – dijo Victoria.

-¡Uy ya!, ¡Yo se la tomo! – dije un poco enojada. – ¡Listo! Como si fuera tanto en tomarle la mano. – comencé a reír. Sentí la mano de Edward entrecruzando sus dedos en los míos y los apretó. Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Reí. Todo era un juego, pero ya era mucho. Le quité mi mano de la suya.

-Que suaves son tus manos. – me dijo susurrando en mi oído.

-Gracias. – bajé mi mirada.

-Hacen linda pareja ustedes dos – dijo de pronto Jasper. Lo miré con odio por esas palabras, pero no pude resistirme a sonrojarme y a reírme un poco por lo que dijo

-Él tiene novia. - no quería decirlo pero a veces no pienso lo que digo.

Sentí su suspiro

-Lo sé… - su voz fue un poco triste.

No supe que más hablar con él. Me sentí tonta al no tener un tema por lo nerviosa que me sentía a su lado. Fue extraño, comencé a sentir algo extraño en mi estómago.

-¿No tomarás tu trago? – me dijo con voz dulce y sonriéndome. Había olvidado que tenía mi trago sobre la mesa. Un mojito me había pedido y no lo he probado desde que me lo vinieron a dejar.

-Claro que sí. – le di un sorbo y me arrugue entera. Estaba malo y fuerte por el alcohol. Sentí la carcajada de Edward.

-¿Tan malo esta?

-Está muy fuerte… y si… también está malo… - hice una mueca con mis labios.

-¿Puedo probar?

-Sí. Toma. – le sonreí. Esperé con ansias para ver la cara que ponía con el sorbo y fue la misma que la mía. Comencé a reír. – Te dije que estaba malo. – seguí riéndome.

-¿Malo? Está asqueroso. – rió

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dije de pronto, con la mirada en el suelo.

-Claro. Dime

-¿Por qué tu novia no vino?

-No le gusta salir con amigos míos… - su tono cambió cuando comenzó a hablar de ella. Su voz era triste y sin amor hacia su novia.

-Eso es raro…

-ella… es rara… - me lo aseguró. Se dio media vuelta y sacó algo de su pantalón. No tomé mucha importancia y seguí hablando con mis amigos. – Chicos, yo ya me tengo q ir. – se levantó de mi asiento y se acomodó su ropa para irse. Se despidió de todos y a mí me miró fijamente dándome un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara, ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Qué había pasado si lo estábamos pasando tan bien? ¿Se habrá molestado por hablar de su novia? ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Lo volvería a ver alguna vez? ¿Volverían a pasar seis meses más para poder verlo?

-Bella… tienes que jugártela por él. –dijo victoria de pronto, una vez que Edward ya se había ido.

-¡SÍ! Bella tienes que jugártelas por su amor. - dijo Alice siguiendo la idea de Victoria.

-¿¡Que!? Olvídenlo – contesté un poco en shock con la idea loca de ellas dos.

-¡Sí! – volvió a sentir Alice… - Tú eres buena niña ideal para él.

-¿Se te olvida que tiene novia? – le dije de no muy buena gana.

-Su novia es un asco – dijo de pronto Jasper

-¿Por qué? – pregunto James sorprendido por las palabras de Jasper. Era extraño que Jasper hablara así de alguien.

-Ella le fue infiel a Edward… ella no llegaba a la casa a dormir con él, porque supuestamente estaba "estudiando" y no llegaba como en tres o cuatro días. Lo dejaba solo y era por eso…

-¿Y sigue con ella después de lo que ella le hizo? – pregunté un poco desconcertada

-Edward había terminado con ella… y se fue Seattle a ver a su madre. Ella también es de allá, asique cuando ella viajó, buscó a Edward y le dijo que eso jamás había pasado que jamás le fue infiel… y él como estaba enamorado… le creyó todas sus mentiras y volvieron. Pero su relación ya está muerta.

-¡Mentira! Que es idiota – dijo Victoria. Estaba tan sorprendida como yo y apoyé sus palabras pero no dije nada.

-¿Ves Bella? Tú tienes que abrirle los ojos. – dijo Alice.

-Alice… - dijo Victoria emocionada. – Hagamos un pacto aquí y ahora.

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Alice.

-Tenemos que hacer que Bella consiga novio antes de que termine el año y ese novio será Edward.

-¡Sí! ¡Me gusta tu idea! – chilló Alice

-A mí igual – dijo Jasper.

-A mí también – siguió James

-Pero a mí no… - susurré…. – No pienso romper una relación, por muy buena o mala que sea…

-Bella, no es romper una relación… - dijo Victoria.

-Solo es abrirle los ojos a Edward de que hay mujeres mejores que la perra que tiene al lado – continuó a frase Alice.

-No lo sé… él es el hombre, él tendría que conquistarme a mí y no al revés. – seguí negándome, pero sé que no funcionaría.

-Vamos Bella, esta es tu misión – dijo serio James

-Si Bella, tú naciste para quedarte con él… - siguió Jasper – Además como dije anteriormente, ustedes dos hacen linda pareja.

-Vamos Bella… ¿Qué dices? – sentí la presión de los cuatro observándome. Al final me dejé llevar por lo que sentía y no por mi cabeza.

-Está bien… – dije finalmente. – Pero ustedes harán las juntas para que nos vamos de nuevo.

-¡Bien! – gritó Alice. – Mañana volveremos a salir. Ahora es tiempo de irnos.

-Si… estoy algo cansada. – agregué

Jasper y Alice me fueron a dejar a la puerta de mi casa. Me sentía apenada porque no pude compartir más tiempo con Edward. Era tonto de mi parte pero no podía negar que me atraía un poco y me atrajo más cuando hablé con él casi todo el tiempo. Me sentía idiota por el hecho de atraerme alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía lo bastante bien y sobre todo me sentía imbécil por atraerme alguien quien tenía una relación de cinco años. Estaba en el auto pensando y pensando, sin decir ni pio. Observé como Alice puso su mano sobre la mano de Jasper, mientras el conducía. Me imaginé estando así junto a Edward. Uno junto al otro, siendo plenamente felices.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Noche**

Al día siguiente no paraba de pensar en mis tácticas para poder conquistar a Edward. Era la primera vez que haría esto. Conquistar a un hombre no va en mí, siempre era al revés, pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo. Estoy nerviosa, mis manos no paraban de sudar, ¿Cómo iría esta noche vestida? Maldición no tengo nada que ponerme. Necesitaba a Alice en este momento, asique la llamé una y otra vez pero no me contestaba, asique decidí ir por mi cuenta a comprarme algo lindo para esta noche.

Ya en el centro comercial comencé a investigar prenda por prenda, pero nada me agradaba. ¿Qué pasa con la moda de hoy en día? ¿Por qué todo está tan feo? Me probé toda la ropa que encontré que era de mi gusto, pero había un pequeño problema. Nada me gustaba. Comencé a sentir mucho calor, sudaba de tanto calor que tenía y mi ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse. Me senté en la pequeña silla que había en el probador y tapé mi cara con mis manos. Comencé a respirar diez veces hasta lograr tranquilizarme. Era la primera vez que la frustración casi me ganaba apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Tomé las ropas que había elegido y las dejé con la vendedora, para luego irme.

No compré absolutamente nada, mis manos estaban totalmente vacías. Cerré mis ojos y di un pequeño suspiro. Al abrirlos miré una pequeña tienda y en su vitrina salía un cartel que decía que toda la ropa esta con un cincuenta por ciento de rebajas. No tenía nada que perder asique decidí entrar, pero no encontraba nada lindo para mí, hasta que vi una blusa que me llamó la atención y decidí probármela. Me quedaba perfecta, era una blusa fuera de lo común y muy linda. No lo dudé y me la compré junto con unos accesorios.

Esa tarde dormí una pequeña siesta para poder estar bien en la noche junto a Edward. Ya siendo las nueve de la noche recibí una llamada a mi celular.

-Hola Bella. Soy Alice.

-Hola Alice. ¿Cómo estás?

-Casi tan emocionada que tú.

-¿Quién está emocionada por salir?

- ¡Ay¡ Bella… ¿me dirás que no estás nerviosa?

-No… - mentí. – Para nada… es solo una salida. – junto al hombre que comenzó a gustarme.

-Aaaah está bien. A todo esto, te llamaba porque pasaremos a buscarte a las once y media a tú casa con Jasper.

-Está bien. Gracias. Nos vemos más rato.

-Adiós.

Está bien… tenía dos horas y media para arreglarme, asique no perdí tiempo alguno y me metí a la ducha para lavarme el cabello. Demoré tan poco como suelo demorarme. Una vez fuera de la ducha, comencé a secar mi cabello y arreglarlo. Una vez que ya terminé con mi cabello seguí con el maquillaje. Delineé mis ojos, me puse una sombra en mis parpados, ricé mis pestañas, apliqué mi rímel, un poco de rubor para mis mejillas y un brillo labial. Ahora era tiempo de mi vestimenta. Me puse la blusa nueva que había comprado y unos accesorios. Ya estaba casi lista cuando sentí el auto de Jasper.

-Mierda. – aún no estaba cien por ciento lista, pero tenía que ser veloz. Me puse mi perfume y una chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa Bella? – me dijo mi madre una vez que estaba abriendo la puerta para irme.

-Voy a salir con los chicos. – le sonreí.

-¿De nuevo?

-Mamá… ¿te pondrás aguafiestas? – sonreí.

-No… claro que no. – me sonrió. – Pásalo bien.

-Eso haré. Adiós te quiero.

-Yo también.

Me subí al auto y me di cuenta que no solamente estaba Jasper y Alice, sino que también estaba Edward. Casi morí cuando lo vi sentado observándome.

-Hola. – saludé alegremente, pero muriendo de vergüenza. Primero saludé a Alice, después a Jasper y por último a Edward, con un beso tierno en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó Edward con la voz tiritona

-Bien. Gracias ¿y tú?

-Bien también. – lo miré pensando en cómo podía conquistarlo, pero fui un fiasco. En vez de hablarle, comencé a hablarle a Alice.

-¿Te gusta mi perfume?

-¡Sí! Me encantó. – me dijo Alice animosa. Pude haber tenido la chance de acercarme a Edward para decirle si le gustaba mi perfume pero en vez de eso me cohibí profundamente y no le dije absolutamente nada.

-¿A dónde iremos? – les pregunté

-A buscar a Riley.

Riley era amigo de Alice. No tengo idea de cómo se conocieron, pero Alice siempre me decía que condón que pisaba lo cagaba, ya que creo que tiene dos o tres hijos de diferentes mujeres. Yo a él también lo conocía hace tiempo. Era alto, medía 1.80 si es que no era más. Moreno, ojos cafés, delgado, unicejular. Su nariz era grande, siempre lo comparaba con un árabe, y además era feo. Hace un par de meses atrás intentó conquistarme con palabras bonitas y haciéndose el lindo, pero nunca me gustó. Nunca le hice creer que me gustaba o esas cosas, para mí, mientras lo tuviera de bien lejos, era mejor.

-¿Y Victoria y James? – pregunté casi sin aire.

-Después se reunirán con nosotros.

-¿No tienes problemas con que Riley esté con nosotros Bella?

-No… claro que no.

Ya en la casa de Riley, pensé que Edward se sentaría a mi lado, pero no… el muy imbesil se bajó del auto para que Riley se sentara a mi lado. De verdad que en ese momento quise pegarle un buen combo a Edward y no fui la única que pensó así. Alice observó a Jasper cuando Edward se bajó del auto. Tuvieron que haber pensado lo mismo que yo. Me sentía idiota al conquistar a un hombre quien llevaba una relación de hace casi cinco años. Fuimos a unos de los pubs de la ciudad Sheddy's, me sentía idiota. La música estaba alta. El humo del cigarro quedó impregnado en mi ropa y mi cabello. Se escuchaban las risas de las demás personas, murmullos, todos conversaban entre ellos y yo nada. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a Edward. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo conquistaría así? Me armé de valor y me di vuelta para hablar con él.

-¿Edward…? – me miró con una sonrisa donde yo quedé como una imbécil observándolo. - ¿Y tu novia? – ¡queeeeeeeeeee! ¡¿Pero qué mierda pasaba contigo Bella?! ¡¿Por qué hice esa pregunta?!

-Iré a buscarla en un rato más.

-Ah que bien. – le respondí con una sonrisa amigable mientras por dentro estaba muriendo.

-Sí. Me tomaré mi trago e iré a buscarla.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – se acercó Jasper.

-Edward me está diciendo que irá a buscar a su novia en un rato más. - le contesté con la voz un poco apagada.

-Ah… ¿Quieres mi auto Edward? – le preguntó Jasper.

-No… no puedo… estoy tomando, asique iré en taxi.

-Para que gastar plata… Bella no está tomando… ella te puede acompañar. – me hizo un guiño con una de sus cejas.

-Yo te acompaño Bella. – me dijo Alice. – No querrás que la novia de Edward te pegue al verte a solas con él.

Reí.

-Tienes razón. Acompáñame.

Tomé las llaves del auto de Jasper y los tres nos dirigimos al auto.

-Bien Edward tú me guías hacia tú casa. – le dije un poco animosa hasta cuando recordé que íbamos a buscar a su novia.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa de Edward, él se bajó del auto y entró a su casa para buscar a su novia. Al llegar ahí estaba ella. Pelirroja, delgada y sin ningún brillo.

-Hola – saludó amigable.

Alice y yo la observamos y la saludamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto conocen a Edward?

¿Que importaba el tiempo que nos conocíamos? Encontré una estupidez el que preguntara eso. Aun así no le respondí pero Alice sí.

-Bueno yo lo conozco desde hace tres años porque es el mejor amigo de mi novio. Jasper. Y Bella lo conoce desde ayer porque nos juntamos todos.

-Ah. Sí, si algo me contó.

-Sí, es una pena que no hayas ido. Lo pasamos súper bien. – le dije con una voz pesada

Yo y mis comentarios mala onda y pesados. Aun así dentro de mí me reí. Estacioné el auto frente al pub y nos juntamos con los chicos, mientras Edward y su novia fueron a comprar.

-Es fea. – le dije a Alice.

-Tan fea no es.

-¡Sí! Mírala bien.

Reí

-Parece hiena. – volví a reír a carcajadas y Alice me siguió con su risa.

-Bella no seas cruel.

-Ya está bien. Pero sigue siendo fea igual.

Sentí la risa de Alice.

-¿Y Edward? – preguntó Jasper

-Fue a comprar con su novia. – le respondió Alice

-En esta mesa no entraremos los seis. ¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos? – Dijo Riley.

-Sí.

Todos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos cambiamos a una mesa más amplia que recién se había desocupado. Quería que llegara pronto Edward y que se sentara a mi lado. Mientras ellos llegaban Jasper y yo discutíamos sobre quien no tomaría alcohol para poder manejar. Fue tan larga nuestra discusión que no me percaté que Edward con la fea de su novia ya estaban a mi lado.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – le dijo Alice a la novia de Edward. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque aquí todos te conocemos por mami.

Sentí como a todos se les escapó una pequeña risa.

-Kristie.

-¿Qué estudias?

-psicología.

-¿Es cierto que todos los psicólogos están locos? - preguntó Jasper en un tono burlesco.

-No. – respondió en forma dura y cortante.

-No te lo tomes a mal. Así bromeamos entre nosotros. – le dijo Alice.

-¿En qué año vas? – traté de ser amable.

-En cuarto.

-No te falta nada para salir. – le sonreí.

-No… menos mal que no. ¿Y tú que estudias?

-Medicina.

-¿En qué año vas?

-En cuarto.

-¿Piensas especializarte en algo?

-Sí. Estoy pensando en neonatología o en pediatría infantil.

-Yo no podría trabajar con niños.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gustan. – respondió fríamente.

-Pero si los niños son un amor.

-¿Cierto que si? – me preguntó Edward atento a la conversación que tenía con su novia.

-¡Sí! No hay nada más lindo que un niño o un bebé. Son las cosas más ricas que hay.

-No sé a mí me cargan. – recalcó una vez más.

-Bueno si no te gustan los niños, puedes tener un perro.

-No. Tampoco me gustan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si no te hacen daño.

-Porque no sé… no me gustan.

-Pero si son tan lindos.

-¿Cierto que sí? – me volvió a preguntar Edward con sus ojos iluminados cada vez que yo hablaba. Como si le gustara lo que yo decía.

-¡Sí! Son adorables. – le sonreí. – Yo tengo un perrito, un gatito y dos tortugas.

-¿Enserio? – me preguntó Edward con sus ojos iluminados.

-Sí. – le sonreí nuevamente e incliné un poco mi cabeza para parecer más tierna. – Y cuando viva sola o cuando me case también tendré animalitos en mi casa.

-¿Piensas casarte? – me preguntó Edward más emocionado.

-Bueno cuando encuentre al correcto… claro, ¿Por qué no? – sonreí. – Ya me imagino estando en la iglesia con mi vestido blanco.

-Ah. Yo no me quiero casar. – dijo Kristie.

La observé un poco extrañada

-No te gustan los niños ni los bebes, no te gustan los animales y no te quieres casar… que mujer más fome y aburrida. Sorry que te lo diga. – no quería ser dura, pero tenía que de alguna forma abrirle los ojos a Edward. Tenía que hacerle ver que habían mujeres mejores que la imbécil que tenía a su lado y que mejor forma de hacerle comparar entre ella y yo.

-No tiene nada de malo. – me respondió.

-Por lo que veo… a Edward le gusta todas esas cosas… ¿Edward que haces con ella si no tienen esas cosas en común? Porque por lo que veo… tú te quieres casar, tener hijos y quizás un perro.

Estaba poniendo el ambiente un poco denso.

-Sí. – me respondió seguro.

-Yo también me quiero casar y tener perros – dijo animosa Alice. - ¿Cierto mi amor?

-Si amor. – le respondió Jasper.

-De hecho él me regaló un Beagle a penas cumplimos el año. Se llama Molly. – suspiró Alice orgullosa de su perra.

-Además nunca peleamos por cosas idiotas. – dijo Jasper, cambiando totalmente el tema, pero supe que lo hizo porque Kristie estaba ahí

-Encuentro una estupidez a la gente que se agrede por cosas insignificantes. – le contesté siguiéndole el tema.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Alice.

-Porque cuando ya en una relación ya no existe respeto ¿para qué seguir? Digo… cuando ya se agrede a la otra persona en forma física o psicológica es porque ya la relación está muerta y ya no hay nada más que hacer. – miré a Edward.

-¡Ah! Entonces nosotros dos estamos en el límite – se rió la imbécil de la Kristie mirando a Edward.

-Entonces si encuentras que estás al límite ¿para qué sigues en una relación tortuosa? Tú estudiando psicología deberías saberlo. Si te llega un paciente donde le pega a su marido o viceversa o ambos se agreden psicológicamente, con qué moral tú le puedes dar consejos a esa mujer.

No dijo nada. El ambiente cada vez se ponía más y más denso.

-¿Oye que tal si nos vamos a otro pub? – preguntó Riley para romper la tensión que había en el grupo.

-Te apoyo. – siguió Jasper.

-Sí. Vamos. – Siguió Alice.

Todos nos levantamos y pagamos lo que casa uno había bebido. Todos nos fuimos al auto y tratamos de acomodarnos. Riley quedó sentado en la ventana izquierda, yo quedé al medio, Edward quedó a mi lado y su fea e idiota novia sentada en sus piernas. Sentía como Edward me miraba de reojo. No podía negar que me gustaba.

Al llegar al otro pub, nos sentamos en una de las mesas y había un rastafari tocando en vivo en el lugar. Era agradable en el oído. Deseaba sentarme al lado de Edward pero no pude, me vi obligada a sentarme al lado de la pared y él en la otra punta pero al frente mío, junto con su fea novia de Kristie. Además al frente de mí también estaba Riley, por lo que al lado mío se ubicaban Alice y Jasper. Traté de no observar a Edward, en ese minuto pensaba que él no se fijaría en mí y que no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Llegó el mozo con las cartas para pedir unos tragos y nos pasó una a cada uno de nosotros. Comencé a ver la carta para ver que pedir y a la vez pensaba en lo que Edward pensaba en este preciso minuto. ¿Cómo me las ingeniaría para hablarle estando de punta a punta? Algo debía hacer.

-¿Qué pedirás Bella? – me preguntó Riley mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-Un tequila.

-¿Un tequila? – me preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es rico. – aseguré mirándola con una sonrisa y en el último pestañazo que me mandé no pude evitar mirar a Edward. Mis ojos se fueron inconscientemente hacia su dirección y casi me dio un ataque cuando vi que él me estaba observando fijamente. Mi respiración se me cortó apenas lo vi. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento. No hice más que sonreírle y más me gustó cuando él me devolvió la sonrisa. Al llegar el mozo todos hicimos nuestros pedidos y se marchó.

Podía sentir como la mirada de Edward penetraba hasta lo más ínfimo de mí. Mi respiración se volvió más fuerte y me di el valor de mirarlo un poco y de sonreírle una vez más. Todos hablaban de cosas en las cuales yo no prestaba atención. Para mi mente solo decían _"bla bla bla bla"_, yo en lo único que pensaba era en Edward. Alice sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, mientras que el sonido de la música de fondo sonaba sin cesar.

Una vez que llegó el mozo con los pedidos y mi amado tequila con limón y sal todos empezaron a reírse y a preguntarle cosas a Kritie, mientras yo lamia uno de los trozos de limón observando a Edward. Tengo que admitir que cuando una mujer hace cosas con la boca se ve sexy y con eso pude atraer el cien por ciento la atención de Edward.

Pasaba el tiempo y sin querer, me percaté de lo peor. Algo que para mí no tiene nombre cuando uno está en una relación. Observé como la fea novia de Edward coqueteaba con otro hombre que estaba detrás de mí y de Alice. Sentí algo que lentamente se empezó a apoderar de mí, hasta cuando ya no podía más por lo descarada que era esa mujer que se hacía llamar "novia" de Edward. –Asquerosa pelirroja – pensé.

-¿Alice puedes acompañarme al baño? – le dije discretamente.

-Sí. Vamos.

Camino al baño, le conté lo que sucedía.

-¿Enserio? – sus ojos se abrieron más grande de lo normal

-Sí. Cuando nos sentemos nuevamente fíjate en el hombre que está detrás de nosotras. No es feo, pero se pasa para ser una perra esa maldita.

Estaba enfurecida.

-De verdad te gusta Edward Bella… puedo notarlo.

-No me gusta. Solo que no soporto la gente cara dura… - le aseguré.

-Bien. Vamos.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la mesa con el resto. Pude darme cuenta inmediatamente como Alice observó al hombre que estaba detrás de nosotras y de cómo Kristie coqueteaba con él.

-¿Te diste cuenta de cómo lo mira? – le susurré en su oído.

-Sí. Si Victoria ya va a llegar. – me contestó otra cosa para que no fuera tan notorio.

Vi a Edward siendo tierno con ella, dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Ella ni siquiera se lo devolvió o sonrió. Solo se limpió la cara con su mano, cuando él no la estaba viendo. Eso fue suficiente para darme el valor de ser yo una descarada y mirar a Edward.

Ambos nos observábamos sin tener en cuenta lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Hubo una conexión entre nosotros sin decir absolutamente nada. Nuestras miradas fueron suficientes para decirnos que nos gustábamos, y que deseábamos estar juntos. Fue amor a primera vista. Fue algo que nunca pensé que podía suceder.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Face to face**_

Los días pasaron y Edward me había mandado la sugerencia de amigos por Facebook. Fue obvio que acepté sin remordimientos, sin ni dudas.

-Hola Bella.

Sentí el sonido del típico chat de Facebook.

-Hola Edward. ¿Cómo estás? – me sentía emocionada hablar con él.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien también.

-Disculpa por agregarte

-¿Porque te disculpas?

-Es que puedes pensar que soy… no sé… un lacho o un mujeriego.

Reí.

-No nada que ver. Me alegra que me hayas agregado

-¿Si?

-Sí. ¿Tú novia no te hizo atados porque la fuimos a buscar con Alice?

-No… pero si se enojó por otra cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cosas…

-Mmm, está bien.

-Se puso celosa

-¿Celosa?

-sí. De ti.

-¿De mí?

-Notó algo extraño entre ambos. Porque te miraba mucho.

Reí

-No fue culpa mía.

-lo sé.

-Pucha… me siento mal porque te retaron

-No importa… no me interesa.

-Amm, ok. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que sea.

-Sé que tienes novia, pero… ¿cómo te gustan las mujeres?

-Como tú.

-¿Cómo sería eso?

-Eres sensible, amable, cariñosa, linda, honesta… ¿quieres que siga?

-No… ya me quedó claro. - reí

-¿Y a ti como te gustan los hombres?

-Caballeros, amables, atentos, cariñosos.

Sabía que esperaba que le dijera "como tú" pero no lo haría.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime.

-Estoy en un dilema.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Me gusta otra mujer…

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-No sé qué hacer con mi novia…. Y además… no sé qué hacer… digo… nunca me había gustado alguien desde los cinco años que llevo con mi novia… con esa mujer sentí algo que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir, como por ejemplo… un nudo en el estómago. Cuando la veo… me comporto como un niño de quince años… y no sé si ella siente lo mismo por mí.

-Juégatelas por ella. Ve si ella te hace señales, observa si es atenta contigo. Invítala a salir, dale una flor cada vez que veas una… no sé. Pero deja que tenga en cuenta de que le gustas.

-¿Y qué hago con mi novia?

-¿No crees que es fácil la respuesta de esa pregunta?

-Sí…

-Termina con ella… haz todo lo posible para que la otra mujer vea que tú estás haciendo un esfuerzo para estar con ella.

-Lo único malo es que a ella casi no la conozco… la he visto muy pocas veces.

-Cuando llega el flechazo de cupido llega… jajaja

-Es impresionante…. Me gustan tus consejos. Son buenos.

-Solo te digo… que si quieres estar con ella… no le hagas ilusiones falsas… no hagas sufrir a alguien por tus indecisiones.

-Lo más sorprendente… es que yo tenía planes para el futuro y si las cosas salen como yo quiero… tendré que cambiar todos mis planes.

-A veces uno conoce gente y es increíble cómo te hacen cambiar. Quizás a ella le pasó lo mismo.

-Puede ser…

-¿Y qué planes tenías para el futuro?

-Irme al este con mi familia. Encuentro increíble que ella me haya hecho cambiar así, pero tengo miedo a que no sea correspondido.

-Juégatelas. Solo… dile lo que sientes, quien sabe… quizás a ella también le gustas.

-Es posible.

-Me tengo q ir Edward. Que estés bien.

-¿Bella? ¿Podemos juntarnos mañana? Necesito hablar contigo en persona…

Me extrañó lo que puso, digo… sabía que le gustaba… pero nunca pensé que me invitaría tan rápido a salir.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito un consejo.

-Puedes preguntármelo ahora.

-No puedo.

No quise seguir presionándolo.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana en The Sidewalk Café 1401 al frente del mar a las 15.00 pm.

-Ahí estaré.

No podía negar que me hice la tonta, pero quise hacer ese papel para saber que se traía de manos Edward. Al día siguiente fui a esperar a Edward en el lugar donde le dije y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba sentado bajo uno de los paraguas con un café en la mano y otro en la punta de la mesa para mí. El café acompañaba con lo frío y nublado del día. Sus nervios se notaban desde lejos pero no le pregunté la razón de porque estaba así. Solo me acerqué a él con una sonrisa en la cara y aun jugando a mi papel de niña tonta.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? Te compre un café

-Que atento, gracias estoy bien.

Hubo un silencio.

-Estás muy linda. – sonrió.

-Gracias. – me sonrojé un poco.

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste anoche, sobre no lastimar a la persona que me estaba gustando.

Abrí un poco más mis ojos, tomé el café que Edward compró para mí y pensé lo peor. Si era lo que yo estaba pensando, de que Edward no terminaría con su novia, sabía que no me dolería tanto, porque nunca me hice ilusiones con él mientras estuviera con ella.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

-Terminé con mi novia anoche.

-¿¡Que hiciste que!?

-Bueno… la relación ya estaba mal… y ella bueno… se volvió un poco loca… pero se le quitó.

-¿Y… te fuiste de la casa?

-Aun no… estoy buscando un lugar para irme pronto.

No sabía si reírme de emoción o seguir quedarme como estaba. Inmóvil por su noticia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quiero que la mujer que me gusta… se dé cuenta de las cosas que estoy haciendo por ella. Porque fue ella quien me abrió los ojos y me hizo darme cuenta que ella si vale la pena. Y no me importa si no funciona… al menos diré… lo intenté y me atreví. - sonreí sin querer. No podía creer que él había terminado una relación de cinco años por una mujer que apenas conocía y que con mayor razón, que esa mujer haya sido yo. – De verdad ella me gusta y no me importa que no la conozca demasiado, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerla y lo mejor de todo es que no me siento mal al respecto.

Estaba emocionado. Sus ojos verdes apardados tenían un brillo diferente. Se notaba que estaba dispuesto a todo.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-Sí. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando se lo dije.

-Me lo imagino.

-Fue similar a tu reacción. - rió

-¿Y cómo es ella? – creo que ya se lo había preguntado ayer, pero quería saber lo que me diría ahora. Era una pequeña prueba. No es lo mismo hablar en computador que en persona.

-Como tú…

Quedé en shock. No sabía que Edward era tan directo para decir las cosas y… sobre todo en persona. Él era igual a como me escribía por Facebook a como es en persona. Tardé unos segundos en contestar.

-Yo no tengo nada en especial. – sonreí con la autoestima un poco baja… mi infancia no fue muy buena.

-Claro que sí. Eres interesante, amigable, honesta… creo que te lo dije ayer. – sonrió al ver mi rostro avergonzado. – Eres… eres increíble Bella…

-Me tengo que ir. Lo siento Edward. – tomé mi cartera y me la puse al hombro. Me costaba tragar mi saliva y me costaba un poco respirar. Las nubes comenzaron a agitarse y comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se levantó de la silla y me sostuvo mi mano para que no me fuera.

-No sé por qué me hablas así. Yo… no soy… - lo miré a los ojos. – Tengo que irme…

-¿No eres que…?

No podía responder… mi dura infancia me impedía responder a algo como esto. Sabía que le gustaba y a mí a él, pero no podía responder.

-¿Que no te das cuenta que me encantas?

¿Por qué era él tan directo? Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos a sus ojos sin poder creer lo que me había dicho. Yo ya sabía que le gustaba, pero… porque era tan directo… ¿Habrá sido por el papel de tonta que hice? Sin duda fue eso. Fuera lo que fuera no podía negar que me gustó lo que me dijo. Me sentí especial por primera vez en mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Indecisiones**_

Alice era mi confidente, mi mejor amiga y era obvio que debía contarle sino se enteraría por Jasper y ella se enojaría conmigo por no contarle las cosas. Llame a Alice la noche siguiente y tenía que contarle la primicia sobre Edward. Era maravilloso tener una confidente pero no sabía que las cosas duraban tan poco.

-Hola Alice. Habla Bella.

-Hola Bella. ¿Qué pasó?

-Alice tengo que contarte algo… él terminó con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me junté ayer con él… como amigos por supuesto.

-¿¡Y cuando se va de la Casa!? – su grito o más bien chillido fue tan fuerte que casi me dejó sorda.

-No le quise preguntar.

-¿¡Y que más te dijo!?

-Que había visto mis fotos de Facebook… mmm… y lo que te acabo de contar.

-Uiiiii Bella se está enamorando. – rió por teléfono

-No… aun no me pierdes. – ambas reímos.

Seguimos hablando de temas de universidad y por último quedamos de juntarnos.

Pasaron exactamente cuatro días desde que conocí a Edward y en mi mundo ya estaba él. Habíamos quedado en juntarnos para ir al cine el próximo martes, porque ambos queríamos pasar un tiempo a solas. Y por más que trataba de negar mis sentimientos contra un hombre quien había terminado una relación hace cuatro días y seguía viviendo bajo el mismo techo de su ex novia, no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí misma. Era obvio que me estaba ilusionando a la idea de tener una relación con él y Alice podía verlo en mis ojos y en las actitudes que tenía con ella. Solo pensaba en mí, sin tener idea que por mis actitudes estaba lastimando a más personas. Y fue ahí cuando recién quise tratar de parar, pero no podía. Esa noche del cuarto día hablaba por webcam con Edward y me di cuenta del daño que yo estaba provocando. Su novia entró a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo él.

-¿Estás hablando con la fea? – sabía que se refería a mí.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Son la una de la mañana y tienes clases a las ocho.

-¿Acaso eres mi mamá?

-Ven a la cama a dormir conmigo.

-No.

-¡Ven a dormir conmigo! – comenzó a mandarlo como quien manda a un perro.

-Deja de hacer show. – la voz de Edward seguía siendo calmada.

-¿¡Que show estoy haciendo!?

-Uh. Kristie, cierra la puerta y ándate por favor.

-¡No! ¡Llevas cuatros días durmiendo aquí!

-Porque terminamos.

-¿¡Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo!? ¡Puta tengo un par de pechugas, tengo vagina! ¿¡Qué mierda tiene ella!?

-No lo sé. Solo me gusta.

-¡Cómo es posible que en cuatro días las haya elegido a ella!

-Déjate de gritar… pareces loca. Solo la elegí.

-¡No sé cómo aliviar mi pena Edward! ¡Entiéndeme! ¡Yo te amo! – comenzó a llorar.

-No… tú dejaste de amarme hace mucho tiempo, al igual que yo. Yo no te amo Kristie. Lo siento.

-Pero…

-Kristie… tú no eres ella. Ella… movió mi mundo y tienes que aceptarlo. Ahora por favor sal de mi habitación.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta del daño que estaba provocando. Quería un consejo y en la única persona que podía recurrir me hizo abrir un poco los ojos. Me sentía mal. Había roto la relación de una pareja. Jamás me había sentido tan mal, tan culpable. Le conté todo lo que había pasado a Alice y no reaccionó de la mejor manera. Su voz era preocupada. Se puso en el lugar de Kristie y no le pareció del todo agradable.

-Bella… no sé si es buena idea que vayas al cine. Siento que todo es muy rápido y a mí eso no me da muy buena espina. Te estás arriesgando mucho y además es por una cosa de respeto. Yo me pongo un poco en el lugar de Kristie y sea como sea solo Edward y ella saben las cosas que están haciendo. Ojalas que no te moleste lo que te estoy diciendo, pero lo digo por tu bien, porque eres mi amiga.

-Pero ustedes idearon todo esto para que Edward se separara de ella. ¿Y resulta que ahora yo soy la culpable?

-Bella. Está bien pero es por una cosa de respeto. Edward se separó de Kritie, quizás por ti, pero también pudo haber sido por otra mujer. Y fue porque en el fondo él ya no daba más en la relación. Te lo digo porque soy tu amiga y he tenido más experiencia que tú, por algo te lo digo. Ojalá que las cosas que te he dicho te las tomes de una forma madura.

Me había tomado de forma muy madura las duras palabras de Alice, y de una forma sabía que ella tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo, pero igual yo estaba molesta con ella. Fue ella quien ideó todo, fue ella quien quería verme en una relación con Edward, fue ella quien me dijo que lo conquistara para que terminara con su novia y por más que me rehusé a la idea, siguieron convenciéndome para hacer lo que hice. Al día siguiente cuando ya desenredé el nudo que tenía en mi cabeza llamé a Edward y le dije lo que pensaba.

-Edward, referente a la salida del martes, no sé si estoy muy segura de que se realice, porque siento que, aunque haya sido su relación, fueron cinco años y no quiero tampoco que tu ex novia sufra... porque igual me pongo en sus zapatos. No me gustaría que en tan solo cinco días de los cuales hace tres o cuatro días que terminaste, nos vea alguien conocido de ella y que se sienta peor de lo que está.

-Pero Bella… - lo interrumpí.

-Edward lamentablemente anoche escuché su pelea. Pero lo que te dije no significa que no me interesas, pero hay que pensar buen las cosas antes de hacerlas, para que nadie salga más herido en todo esto, tanto tú, como tu ex novia y yo.

-Tienes razón.

-Te quiero conocer más, quiero saber cómo eres tú y que las cosas se vayan con calma para que las cosas resulten bien, porque hay un dicho que dice lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

-Te entiendo Bella.

-Esto no significa que nos dejaremos de ver o de hablar. La verdad es que le he dado vuelta al asunto y me da miedo que todo vaya tan rápido... no quiero ilusionarme contigo y salir sufriendo.

-Te entiendo en todo lo que me has dicho y la verdad es que no tengo respuestas. Porque tienes razón.

-No te estoy diciendo que te alejes de mi o que no nos hablaremos o que no nos veremos nunca más. Siempre nos veremos, pero vayamos un poco más lento

-Tienes toda la razón. ¿Tú serías capas de esperarme tan solo dos meses para poder salir de la casa? Te quiero conocer más y si tengo que esperar para poder tener algo serio contigo esperaré todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Gracias.


End file.
